3-D printing technology can build structures layer by layer, adding materials where needed. Thus 3-D printing process is called an additive process, and can produce structures that cannot be fabricated by a subtraction process. Similar to subtraction processes, 3-D printing process is a customized process, meaning each part is individually printed and can be individually modified. Thus a mass production of 3-D printed objects can be time consuming and costly.
There is a need for improving 3-D printed materials, structures, and processes.